


Убей меня, вылечи меня

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: — Мы не виделись столько лет, и каждая наша встреча завершалась сражением. Как давно мы сидели вот так и говорили о всяком?





	Убей меня, вылечи меня

**Author's Note:**

> название — плохая отсылка к куче разного контента, так что воспринимайте ее по уровню своей извращенности

Их мечи сталкивались снова и снова, высекая искры, и каждый миг полнился дыханием смерти. Вот только Данте никак не мог сосредоточиться на битве и думал о том, что пепел похож на звезды, запутавшиеся в волосах Вергилия.

— Мы не виделись уже долгое время, — хрипло рассмеялся Данте. — Так ты показываешь свою братскую любовь?

— Я поцелую тебя на ночь, раз уж ты не можешь уснуть самостоятельно, — ответил Вергилий и точным ударом отправил Данте в полет. Кажется, послышался хруст костей, однако это не слишком беспокоило братьев. Заживет.

Всегда заживало.

— Как мило. Спасибо, что все еще заботишься обо мне.

Данте неторопливо встал и, отряхнувшись, убрал меч обратно. Они дрались так долго, что накрывшая Ад тьма перевернула местами небо и землю, а разнообразные демонические твари попряталась в свои норы, оставив сыновей Спарды наедине.

Вергилий вложил катану в ножны и сел там же, где стоял. Не было смысла искать достойное убежище в этой пустыне, где из растительности — лишь низкорослые, пропитанные скверной деревья да почти мертвые корни Клипота.

— Позволь мне напомнить... — начал Вергилий, однако Данте плюхнулся на колючий песок рядом и перебил его:

— Я скучал.

— ...Что?

Данте улыбнулся.

— Я скучал, — повторил он. — Мы не виделись столько лет, и каждая наша встреча завершалась сражением. Как давно мы сидели вот так и говорили о всяком?

Вергилий прикрыл глаза. Казалось, он действительно пытался вспомнить, когда же, но на ум ничего не приходило.

— Много лет назад, — наконец произнес он. — Тогда, когда не было еще горечи и сожалений.

Данте кивнул и больше не стал ничего спрашивать. Он и сам помнил каждый из ударов, ломавших его тело и дух; каждый выпад, каждую пулю, каждый прыжок в пустоту. Помнил эту боль и понимал Вергилия.

_Я скучал_ — все, что он мог сказать брату.

Но...

Он и правда скучал.


End file.
